


Prep Work

by TaxicabKanefessions



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxicabKanefessions/pseuds/TaxicabKanefessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah, with Octavius' help, gets ready for the anniversary of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://tinyurl.com/h3nlf9t

“Tomorrow, then?”

Jedediah looked up from his wrapping, bandage still in his teeth. “Mhm.” He sliced the gauze and pinned it down. “Hope you brought some more supplies.”

Octavius held up a basket as he ducked into the tent. “As requested. Though you really should head over to Rome. Our accommodations are significantly more comfortable than what you have here.” He cast a disdainful look at the bed rigged from a pair of blankets, surrounded by the few other belongings Jed called his own.

“Can't really argue there,” Jedediah admitted. “But, have you ever been stuck outside your exhibit when…?”

He took a seat in one of the clear areas. “I'd heard about it before my turn, so no.”

“I did too, didn't mean I listened. It hurts so much worse, boy, I can’t even tell you.” He took gauze from the basket. “So I’ll just hang out here like I usually do. But, you know, you’re free to come on by and watch me writhe around if you wanted.”

“I could manage that, at least.” Octavius took the roll from him to work on the abdomen. His brow pulled down as he worked to keep the lines as tight and straight as possible. “Did you die in battle?”

“Sort of. Comanche hunting party caught me by my lonesome. Managed to take one of them down, but I didn’t stand a chance.” When he was allowed to move, he took a smaller roll to work on his arm. “What about you?”

“Poison,” Octavius told him. “I get horrible chills and cough up blood. Just an unpleasant evening I spend in bed.”

“What? Someone assassinate you or something?”

He cleared his throat and fished for more supplies. “No.”

Jedidiah looked over, hesitantly. “... Accident?”

He sighed as he settled on a fastener. “You have to understand, I was getting very old. My health was failing, and despite having chosen a very capable successor the senate still couldn’t accept that I was no longer willing or able to complete my duties. If I had stayed around any longer, it might have hurt the transition. I didn’t want that, for him or for Rome.”

My wife, at my request mind you, soaked figs in poison for me. Not a pleasant way to go, necessarily, but far quicker than waiting for nature to take its course.” He looked off, wistfully. “Reliving it is my penance, I suppose.”

Jedediah raised an eyebrow. “You’re being dramatic again."

“I most certainly am not," Octavius huffed.

“I was ambushed trying to get some water. Unless that’s some sort of sin, there’s nothing you’re paying for." He frowned at the slight stiffening of his joints that said that dawn was coming soon. "And you’re gonna be stuck over here if you don’t get movin’. Gigantor's gonna throw a fit if you're stuck out again.”

"Yes, I suppose..." He left the basket as he stood, best he could inside the tent. "But I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Bring some whiskey with you, then," Jedediah replied as he put the finishing touches on his wrappings. "I'm going to need it."

"Will do."


End file.
